


when you're around

by theeternalblue



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: things get confusing for everyone. they don't know what they're doing, but why would they have to?
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	when you're around

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this. I don't know why. lol

“Kiara!”

Her mother’s shout through the door is enough to startle her and wake her up quickly enough, erasing any lingering sleep as she gathers enough strength to push with both legs the body next to her that is mostly dead weight. _Shit._ She hears a thud and sees last night's companion falling into the gap between her bed and the wall furthest from the door just in time before her mother barges in.

“ _ Mom! _ ” Kiara complains as she stands up, pushing her hair behind her ears while hurrying to get in front of her mom and prevent her from walking around her room.

“You need to hurry up. It’s the first day of school and the last thing you need after this summer is to be late.” Her mother sighs and takes her face between her hands. “Could you please keep yourself out of trouble? For me?”

“You think I’m looking for trouble?” Kiara rolls her eyes because even if she knows her parents only want what’s best for her, they should understand better than anyone what it feels like being the outcast. Never belonging to one place completely. “They–”

“Are your friends. I know.” Anna lets go of her face and purses her lips because this feels like an old story. Telling her to stay away from the boys clearly doesn’t work, so why does she keep trying? “Just… try.”

“I’ll try,” Kiara promises begrudgingly and then leads her mother out of the room. “Now let me get ready if you don’t want me to be late.”

She closes the door and presses her head against it as she lets out a breath of relief.

“Ouch,” she hears behind her and turns around just in time to see a mop of blonde hair peeking out from the side of her bed before JJ pushes himself back on his feet.

“ _ Ouch _ ?” she hisses. “I told you you had to leave at six. Tops! It’s seven and you’re still around.”

“I was tired!” he complains and plops down back on the bed, pushing a hand through his hair while he looks around the room, probably searching for his shirt and shoes. Kiara is happy to help, chucking that cheap cotton gray shirt at his head. “Hey!”

“Be louder, please, so my dad can kick you out then you can really say  _ ouch _ .” She cannot help the sarcasm, but he does this every time.

She’d like to say this is an occasional event but ever since the Heywards couldn’t keep offering a place for him to stay, JJ has been crashing with her though no one knows. The rest of the world thinks he’s back with his dad and Pope believes he’s staying at John B’s since it’s basically an abandoned place now. But JJ is still a teen boy who needs food and even if he’s been picking up some jobs around the Figure Eight to get some cash, he cannot make a living with it – despite how much he prides himself about getting big tips from the  _ cougars. _

“Ouch?” JJ quips as he slips on his shoes without untying them. He chuckles and approaches her. “You should be nicer to me or people will find out how much you drool and that you’re a cuddler–”

“Shut the fuck up,” Kiara shoves him, only making him grin wider because he barely budges. “You’re a dumbass.”

“Endearing?”

“No, just a dumbass.”

There’s a lopsided smile on his face as he leans back in, one hand used as support against the door behind her as his lips touch hers in a tender and hesitant kiss that’s nothing like him – at least not like the guy everyone sees. And she kisses him back, pulling him closer by grabbing his stupid shirt.

She hates they are hiding but they don’t want to hurt anyone. Besides they are nothing. Just friends who make out, grope and make each other feel good and safe. He jokingly says she’s his sugar mama, and she hates it.

“Kie,” he whispers against her lips. “You’re thinking too much.” JJ rubs his thumb against the crease between her eyebrows. “Like when you think about baby turtles and all their woes.”

“Shut up.” And she shuts him by getting a deeper kiss, wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling him closer.

Things with Pope were good but they didn’t work. She wished they did because everything about him tells her he’d be the better boyfriend out of the Pogues, but there was something missing – she hated that her mom called it by saying Pope wouldn’t last because she didn’t dislike him enough so Kiara would fight for it.

JJ tries to take her by the waist and lead them back to bed but this is enough.

“Get out.”

“Kie–”

“I mean it. I need to go to school and you need me not to be grounded if you want a place where to crash.”

He sighs and rubs a hand against his hair, seemingly wanting to say something, but she’s not in the mood to hear it. Kiara really doesn’t want trouble or complications and that’s all they’ll have if JJ opens his mouth to say more than his stupid jokes.

“Fine,” he finally spits out.

She groans when he climbs up her bed and walks all over it in his way to get to the window he’ll use to climb out of her house.

“I hate you.”

JJ has half a body outside the window but takes the time to shoot a winsome smile her way. “No, you don’t.” He winks and makes a kissy face before disappearing like a thief with no sense of survival as he leaves the crime scene in broad daylight.

She doesn’t give him the satisfaction to see her giggle at his stupidity. Kiara waits until he’s gone to laugh.

They don’t know how long this will last, but at the moment she doesn’t want to think about the consequences either.

“ _ Kiara! _ ” her mother shouts again.

“I’m going!”


End file.
